I Think Rain Is Stopped
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Rasanya ujan sudah reda..." First Fic dengan summary yang sangat singkat.


Minna-san, saya author baru di FFN ini salam kenal. Jadi mohon bantuan sama kerja samanya buat para Senpai yah, maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan _Typo or Eyd. _Flame aja, tapi yang buat semangat yah.

Disclaimer: TiteKubo Mine, not me

And then enjoy, read and review.

I Think The Rain Is Stopped

Pertempuran antara Shinigami dan Espada telah usai dengan kemenangnan Shigami, semua Shinigami berbahagia walau ada juga yang terluka parah. Pada akhirnya semua Shinigami pulang ke Soul Society dengan bahagia semuanya merayakan kemenangan dengan berpesta bergembira tapi ada 1 Shinigami yang tidak terlalu gembira.

"Hmm. Rukia bisa kita bicara sebentar."

"Tentu memang ada apa?," tanya Rukia

"Tidak sudahlah kau ikut denganku saja yah."

"Baik-baik," Rukia mengekori Ichigo Rukia terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai pada menara Soukyoku

"Mau apa kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Ichigo," tanya Rukia

"Rukia kau tau kan tidak mungkin ada musuh lagi di sini, semuanya sudah terkendali Espada, Bount atau para penghianat sudah lenyap dan…."

"Dan apa?," tanya Rukia yang melipatkan tanganya di depan dadanya

"Dan itu berarti aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini…."

"Maksudmu..?."

"Itu berarti mungkin aku tidak bisa datang ke Soul Society lagi untuk selamanya…"

"Berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Ichigo…," Rukia mendekati Ichigo, Ichigo yang tidak tau apa-apa lagi hanya tertunduk pasrah,

"Ruk…," belum sempat meyelesaikan kalimatnya dada Ichigo sudah basah oleh air mata Rukia yang kini menangis di dadanya Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan melipatkan tanganya pada kepala Rukia yang sesekali mengelusnya

"Tidak.. tidak tidak Ichigo hik… hik..," Rukia menangis lebih kencang lagi

"Rukia ini sudah perintah dari Soutaichou aku sudah tidak bisa melanggarnya lagi."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi yang lainya!," teriak Rukia Ichigopun menghampiri Rukia dan mengangkat wajah Rukia perlahan

"Rukia yag ku kenal tidak seperti ini selalu tabah dan selalu bertindak benar….. nah berarti ini bukanlah Rukia," jawab Ichigo lembut Rukia menutup matanya membayangkan Kaien yang hilang dari hidupnya kini Ichigo juga akan hilang tidak lama kemudian Ichigo melilitkan kalung pada leher Rukia kalung kecil dengan hiasan huruf I (inisial Ichigo)

"Kau pakai itu, genggam itu saat kau sedang susah walau aku tidak ada disini tapi aku tetap aka nada di dalam hatimu itu…."

"Tapi ini tidak sama dengan Ichigo!," Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Rukia

"Walau aku tidak ada disini,, tapi karenamu aku dapat meninggalkan hatiku disini," mata Rukia membulat sempurna mengingat kata-kata Ichigo tadi sama persis seperti yang diucapkan Kaien,

"_Terimakasih Kuchiki, berkat kau aku bisa meninggalkan hatiku disini….."_

"_Tidak! Kaien dono Kaien dono!," hujan mengguyur membawa rasa hancur dan sedih Rukia air mata serta kesedihan terhanyut oleh hujan mengguyur hati Rukia bahkan meluluhkan keinginan Rukia untuk hidup saat itu._

Besoknya…..

Senkai Gate mulai terbuka Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue dan Sado mulai memasuki Senkai Gate saat gerbang itu mulai menutup Ichigo membalikan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Rukia yang terus menggenggam kalung pemberian Ichigo

"Arigatou …. Rukia," ucap Ichigo pada Rukia, saat gerbang itu tertutup rapat terlihat Rukia yang meneteskan air mata..

5 Tahun kemudian

Rukia's Part

Rukia terus jalan menuju kearah kantornya, kini Rukia sudah sangat berbeda tubuhnya meninggi menjadi 167 cm rambutnya memanjang mengharuskan dia mengikat rambutnya serta lambang Fukutaichou divisi 13 berhasil diaraih senyum tipis dia lontarkan pada anak-anak akademi yang sangat mengaguminya kini Rukia sudah sampai ke divisinya dia lalu meminta izin pada Ukitake taichou untuk pergi ke suatu tempat Rukia senang karena diizinkan dan segera berjalan (tapi agak cepet) menuju ke tempat hukuman mati yaitu menara soukyoku.

Rukia tersenyum tipis melihat menara soukyoku yang rusak, dia mengingat bahwa Ichigolah yang menyelamatkanya dari hukuman mati, membuka hati Byakuya dan memberhentikan hujanya dihatinya,

"Kenapa…. Kenapa?," Rukia mulai menutup wajahnya air matanya menetes mengingat hidupnya waktu bersama Ichigo, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu mengejeknya pendek, menyelamatkan hidupnya, membantunya ataupun memeluknya saat dia sedang sedih

"Kenapa…. Kau tidak pernah kembali Ichigo…..," ucap Rukia sambil menggenggam kalung yang diberikan Ichigo.

Ichigo's Part

Ichigo kini sudah menjadi seoarang dokter yang hebat di rumah sakit Kurosaki, sekarang dia sudah kembali pada kamarnya yang bisa dibilang tidak banyak berubah dari 2 tahun yang lalu, Ichigo duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandang lemari kecil yang biasanya dia jadikan tempat untuk selimutnya kini ia berharap ada seorang gadis pendek yang loncat dari tempat tidur itu dan memukul kepalanya dengan sarum tangan penarik roh, untuk membasmi hollow tapi kini harapan itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi, kini Ichigo hanya diam merenungi kenapa sewaktu ditanya oleh soutaichou dia menjawab untuk menjadi manusia, kenapa dia tidak menjawab menjadi Shinigami saja.

"Tidak… disini aku masih memiliki keluarga yang harus aku lindungi, teman dan orang-orang lain….. tapi kenapa! Kenapa! Aku sudah tidak bisa menemukanmu lagi!!!!!," Ichigo meninju gelas yang dia bawa hingga pecah dan membuat tanganya terluka parah darah yang ada ditanganya tidak ia pedulikan lagi ia menggenggam fotonya yang sedang bersama Rukia darah menetes dari tanganya kearah fotonya itu.

Normal Part

Rukia tertunduk lesu di tempat tidurnya memikirkan kemarin ia menangis ditengah-tengah menara Soukyoku, Rukia duduk dan segera bergegas ke ruang makan. Setelah selesai mandi Rukia mengganti bajunya dengann kimono sehari-hari karena hari ini dia bebas tugas, Rukia melihat Byakuya yang sedang menikmati makananya, Rukia mulai memakan makananya dengan sumpit yang terletak disebelah kanan piringnya

"Itadakimasu…," ucap Rukia pelan

"Rukia aku ingin bicara denganmu…," Byakuya mulai berbicara

"Ada apa niisama?."

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Kurosaki Ichigo?," pertanyaan tadi sukses membuat Rukia menghentikan acara makanya,

"Aku…. Mungkin sedikit merindukanya," jawab Rukia berbohong

"Aku tau kau merindukanya Rukia… karena itu aku sudah meminta izin untukmu, silahkan kau pergi ke dunia nyata karena mungkin selama beberapa tahun ini kau bekerja sangat keras karena itu kau berhak mendapatkan liburan," jawab Byakuya dingin

"Niisama….. Arigatou Gozaimasu!," jawab Rukia yang hanya diabalas dengan anggukan dari Byakuya. Sementara di dunia Ichigo, Ichigo yang mungkin bisa dibilang sedang strees mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba hp Ichigo berdering Ichigo langsung membuka hp itu dan menerima teleponya

"Hallo, selamat sore Kurosaki disini…," jawab Ichigo

"Eh Kurosaki san aku punya berita bagus untukmu," jawab sang penelepon yang tidak lain adalah Urahara

"Ada apa Urahara san?."

"Hmm, siang ini kalau tidak salah jam 3 Kuchiki san ingin berkunjung kesini…"

"Benarkah!," jawab Ichigo yang masih tidak percaya

"Iyah…. Makanya kau segera kesini sekarang yah…"

"Baik! Baik Terimakasih Urahara san."

"Sama-sama."

Rukia berlari kearah gerbang keluar Soul Society (aku ga tau apa nama gerbang itu) mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Sekarang gerbang terbuka Urahara dan yang lainya menyambut ramah Rukia,

"Kuchiki san sekarang sudah banyak berubah yah…. Kalau dilihat dari penampilanya," komentar Urahara pada Rukia

"Terimakasih Urahara san… ngomong-ngomong mana Ichigo?," tanya Rukia

"Nah dari itu sepertinya dia belum datang mungkin masih di kantornya…."

"Oh kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya sekarang."

"Ya sudah hati-hati, Kuchiki san," Rukia langsung bergegas berlari ke tumah sakit Kurosaki, tapi disaat itu juga Ichigo sedang mengemudikan mobilnya kearah rumah Urahara, tidak disangka saat Ichigo mengemudikan mobilnya Rukia melewatinya (kaya efek-efek slow motion gituh) Rukia yang tidak menyadarinya melanjutkan berlarinya, saat Rukia sampai di rumah sakit Kurosaki

"Selamat siang ada Dokter Kurosaki tidak?," tanya Rukia yang setengah gelisah

"Oh, Dokter Kurosaki baru pergi tadi sekali, katanya ingin bertemu temanya," jawab sang suster

"Oh, begitu terimakasih… yah," Rukia langsungg pergi berlari menuju rumah Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo yang saat itu sampai di rumah Urahara,

"Rukia… Rukia.. mana!?," tanya Ichigo

"Kuchiki san baru pergi mencarimu Kurosaki san…"

"Apa!!! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!," Ichigo mulai emosi

"Hmmmm…. Maaf aku lupa… hehehe," Ichigo yang tidak peduli lagi langsung berlari tidak mempedulikan lagi mobilnya, Ichigo berlari menuju kearah taman siapa tau dia bisa menemukan Rukia disana. Rukia sudah sampai di rumah Ichigo dan saat dia lihat ternyata tidak ada orang dirumah, sedangkan Ichigo yang sudah berada di taman tidak melihat satu tandapun dari Rukia. Keduanya sudah lelah saling mencari sekarang Rukia sedang duduk di pinggir danau yang dulu tempat ibu Ichigo meninggal,

"Kenapa sih! Apakah Ichigo sudah tidak mau bertemuu denganku lagi…..," gerutu Rukia sambil terus melempari batu kearah danau, tidak disangka Ichigo yang kebetulan lewat melihat Rukia yang sedang merenung di pinggil danau tersebut, angin mulai kencang, awan mulai gelap dan satu persatu air hujan jatuh kebumi seakan menangis dan merenggut sedih,

"Hujan….," Rukia menatap langit yang hitam,

"Sudahlah…. Mungkin kalau aku mati kedinginan disini akan lebih baik, dari pada mati oleh burung api," gerutu Rukia sekali lagi, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang dengan sengaja menggendong Rukia

"Kau lebih baik mati dihukum, agar aku bisa menyelamatkanmu sekali lagi," ucap Ichigo yang sedang menggendong Rukia menuju kearah pohon,

"Ich….," Rukia masih tidak percaya kalau yang menggendongnya itu Ichigo

"Apa? Kau tidak merindukanku yah….. ya sudahlah aku tinggalkan kau disini saja," Ichigo pura-pura pergi

"Tidak…. Aku malahan sangat merindukan Ichigo , aku tidak ingin Ichigo pergi lagi….selamanya…," Ichigopun langsung menarik tangan Rukia kedalam pelukanya tidak peduli pada hujan,

"Kau….. tidak banyak berubah yah Rukia…."

"Kau juga bodoh, kau masih kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu."

"Aku… memang masih kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu, tapi aku sudah lebih dewasa dari Ichigo yang dulu," jawab ichigo sambil mempererat pelukanya

"Ichigo….. waktuku disini hanya sampai besok apakah aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melepasakanmu Rukia selamanya, aku akan mendekapmu untuk selamanya bersamamu…..," hujan perlahan berhenti menunjukan matahari yang indah dan juga pelangi yang bersinar,

"Rasanya…. Hujan sudah reda," jawab Ichigo

"Ya…. Aku rasa…. Juga begitu….," matahari muncul bersama pelangi menggantikan hujan yang lelah terus menangis membawa kisah cinta seorang Shinigami pengganti dengan seorang putri bangsawan yang kakaknya telah meninggal, keduanya memiliki kenangan buruk saat hujan, tapi setelah sekian lama keduanya menadi matahari yang baru untuk mereke berdua.

~~~~~I Think The Rain Is Stopped Tamat~~~~~

* * *

Endingnya abal banget sih, bingung abis buat fic ini sambil maen game hahahahaha, belakangan ini aku jadi sering buat cerpen-cerpen pendek berkarakter Bleach~ waktu dikasihtau temen kalau ada situs yang kayak gini aku langsung buka dan langsung jatuh cinta pada bacaan pertama, aku udah sebulanan baca di fic ini jadi tertarik buat cerita dan taaadaaaa inilah! First Fic Bakka aku hahaha maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan tolong Flame yang buat bersemangat yah~~~~ jangan malah buat Bt

So, klik kata Review dibawah dengan semangat 45-mu yah.


End file.
